I Know You
by Glimmerine
Summary: After the second Wizarding War, Xeno and Luna Lovegood have nothing to return to but a pile of ashes. While Xenophilius builds a new home for them in Wiltshire, Luna discovers that they have neighbors.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Another Draco/Luna-ish fic for you!  
>This will be a multi chapter, hopefully not too long, though.<br>The next chapter may not be as long as this one.  
>This should be interesting.<br>I hope you like it and come back for more!  
>My summary isn't too great, it doesn't really describe the story, but oh well.<br>It'll do for now.  
>The laws and the creatures I'm making up as I go along.<br>I need reviews please? :(

.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✰.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Luna sat on a green arm chair next to the fire, poking it every once in a while. She and her father had been staying at an inn after the downfall of Voldemort and Xeno's release from Azkaban. The death eaters had burned their home to the ground, so they had no where to go. The Weasley's would've taken them in if they'd had any room to spare. Since they didn't however, Xenophilius tried pleading with the Ministry to allow him to rebuild his home, but they considered the place evidence in the trial against Voldemort's followers. As such, it could not be tampered with. The man sat alongside his daughter with his head propped in his hand. "Oh, don't worry," she said "I'm sure we'll get one of those permits." Luna patted his shoulder. The permit to which she was referring could be described as a magical building permit of sorts. The law stated that the Ministry must be notified and must grant permission before a witch or wizard could be allowed to magically construct a building of any kind. Of course, this involved a bit of paperwork.

Xeno sighed, "I believe so too, Luna." the older man smiled. He had, in fact, acquired a property in Wiltshire, they were only waiting on the Ministry to send word that it would be alright to build on it. Until then, they'd be stuck in this slightly shabby inn with a bit of Xeno's editortial work for the Quibbler piling up around them. Luna didn't mind all the lunacy, for the lack of a better word. To her, it felt somewhat like a very boring adventure. She liked a bit more nature and forest, but this would do for the moment. The very observant girl knew it was just a matter of time and as they went off to sleep that night, she had a feeling it would be very soon, indeed.

The next morning, a beautiful owl awoke the younger Lovegood by tapping against the window of their room. Luna answered by opening it and letting the owl in. An envelope with a seal on the back, keeping it closed was tied to the bird's foot. She carefully took it and he flew back out, scattering the many loose papers with a flap of his wings. Xenophilius was awakened by the unsettlement. "What's that?" he asked, hoping it would be what he thought. Luna saw the expectant look and nodded. It was from the Ministry. She handed over the envelope, he opened it and read;

"_Dear Mr. Lovegood, _

_Your request to build a home in Wiltshire has been approved by our board. You may begin construction as soon as you see fit. All of the necessary paper work is included with this document. _

_Regards, Magnus Miffrey, _  
><em>Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Permitting, Enviornment, and Regulatory Affairs.<em>"

There was another piece of paper with all of the specifics written folded behind the short note. Luna clapped her hands together. She couldn't wait to see their new home once it was finished. She even felt like dancing. Now that they had their permit, they could go and purchase the materials. "Gather your stuff, Luna. Let's go right now!" Xenophilius said, his smile spreading from ear to ear. He rushed around, picking up what clothes he had and threw them into a bag while charming all of the papers to make a neat stack. Luna did the same. When they were all packed, they didn't waste any time checking out and leaving the inn.

Xeno rushed to get everything they would need, then apparated them to the land he had gotten in Wiltshire. The first thing Luna noticed was black points in the distance over the trees. She made a mental note to go exploring in the woods and find out what they were. For the moment, Xenophilius was charming all of the wood, brick, and tin to do their jobs.

"What made you decide to move here?" Luna asked, curious. She knew her father always had his reasons.

He winked down at her, "I was informed that there may be Single Eyed Cadrakes living in these woods somewhere. If I could get a picture of at least one for The Quibbler... It would change everything!" He explained, getting even more excited than he had been as he spoke. The Cadrakes lived underground of course, but he knew he could find them. Their mating call was quite distinctive and Xeno had just realized that their mating season was close.

Luna nodded, agreeing. That did make sense. "I think I would like to go searching." She told him, sure that she could find a Single Eyed Cadrake in no time, though they were notoriously elusive.

"Go on," Xeno said, eager to go searching for them himself, "I'll just stay and oversee the finishing of this." he sighed. Luna left her things with him and headed off into the woods until the sound of construction was left in the distance.

Deeper into the heavily wooded area, she picked her way over large tree roots with her eyes firmly glued to the ground. She was looking for the distinctive trails left by the Cadrake. There were many interesting things on the woodland floor, like bright blue mushrooms and many toads living under rocks. She never found any Cadrake trails though, or even hints of one. So, finally, after an hour of walking, Luna looked up in exasperation at the sunlight filtering down upon her through the trees' foliage "I suppose I won't find them today." She resigned herself to that fact. Then, she remembered the black points. What were those things? Maybe the tips of a Hareclops' giant ears?

She guessed that she was going in the right direction towards them, so she resumed her trek, this time keeping her eyes forward. After what seemed like an awfully long time, she spied a green wall and ran up to it.

As she got closer, the trees started thinning out. The wall was made of tall hedges located in a courtyard. Looking up, she noticed that there were white peacocks walking along the tops. _Unusual._ She thought, noting that she had never seen anything like it before. Then, Luna noticed the huge black spire-like pointed roofs rising up from the huge mansion and concluded that they must have been what she saw from far away, though she was slightly disappointed they weren't exactly what she had assumed.

There was some kind of magic shielding her from going any closer, but she knew from her memories exactly where she was. This was the home of the Malfoys. She remembered her time in their cellar, not fondly, but it had been an interesting experience. She remembered the seemingly gigantic door which opened to a hallway that lead to their drawing room. It was really quite an amazing place, even as dark as it was. In the sunlight, it seemed to give off a darkness radiating from within the walls. She decided it was more like the obscurity of night, beautiful in it's own way, instead of the sinister color of evil.

Suddenly, the large door she'd been staring at swung open.

Draco Malfoy strode out onto the steps in his matching black suit.

Luna thought he looked as if he was going to attend a party. She hated feeling like she was spying or something, so she made a sound in order to get his attention. It worked. He looked up and around until his eyes landed on the blonde haired girl, waving like mad. _I know you._ He thought. He lifted the magical barrier around the mansion as he made his way towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Here's the next chapter! :]  
>Since the previous one didn't get any love, how about reviewing this one?<br>Please?  
>The rest of the story won't be as...sappy as this one I guess.<br>Enjoy.

.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✰.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

"What are you doing here Lovegood? Don't you know that this is private property?" Draco sneered, looking from her head to her toes. She wasn't unusually dressed, in her green, floral print romper, and _that_ was unusual.

She only smiled cordially. "Hello, Draco. No, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Luna told him in her honest, light hearted way. To him, it seemed that she was never very emotional. Not like most of the girls he knew at all. Yet, her personality wasn't icy or unfriendly. With a blink of her eye, Luna could tell that she was being analyzed, but she was also analyzing the man in front of her. He was pale, a line etched into his forehead. He was taller and more muscular than she'd ever seen him. She decided that he was still handsome in a matured sort of way. "You don't look well." She pointed out.

He chuckled sardonically. "After my father was thrown into Azkaban thanks to Potter and your friends, I had to take over all of his responsibilities. So, no, I don't suppose I do look very well at all." Draco wanted to scowl, put as much venom into his words as possible, but his response came out sounding weak. "You never answered my question." he added.

Luna looked up at him, "I was out trying to find a Single Eyed Cadrake. Have you seen any?" Her answer was so innocent, like something a child would say.

He resisted the urge to laugh, "No."

She sighed, "Oh. Well, that's just too bad then. I need to be getting home now, I guess. Maybe I'll see you later sometime though." She gave him a smile and turned to walk away, back into the woods. Draco shook his head and reactivated the barrier. Loony would never change.

.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✰.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

The sun was going down by the time Luna got back to the newly built house. Their old home had been in a shape similar to a rook chess piece, but this one was shaped somewhat as a bishop. She smiled, remembering her old home and moments with her mum. Now, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have her there, though she was sure her father wished that his wife could be with them all the time "Luna!" Xeno exclaimed when he saw her walking around the corner to the front door. She noticed that ever since that kidnapping thing happened to her, her father was slightly more protective. He worried especially when she made it home late.

"I'm here." she said, smiling at the man who rushed to greet her. He hugged her as if she were leaving again at any second.

"I want to show you something," he told her as they walked in. This home reminded her of the old one with the brightly painted interior, reminicent of the paintings she'd done as a child on all of the kitchen cabinets, but It was less cluttered. Xenophilius lead her up the spiral stairs, to the door of what she assumed would be her room. When they walked in, the first thing Luna noticed was the ceiling. "Do you like it?" He asked.

Her small smile widened. There was the moon, shining against a dark background with pinpoints of stars around it. After a few moments, a comet flew in front of the moon, leaving a trail of sparkling, silver dust behind. She didn't quite believe that this beautiful painting could be on her ceiling. "It's lovely." She commented, hugging her father again. Xenophilius knew how much she'd love it. He wasn't going to do anything to her room at her first, he did leave it alone for the most part, but the idea struck him when he remembered the painting on her old ceiling, and was inspired.

"Oh, I meant to tell you," Luna stepped back, "sadly, I didn't find the Cadrakes, but I did find out that we have neighbors." she was kind of happy at the thought as she hadn't ever had neighbors before, though she knew her father probably wouldn't like it when he discovered who they were.

"Do we?" He asked. Xenophilius rather liked the privacy of his previous home where he could print the truth in peace and quiet. The last thing he wanted were some noisy neighbors who'd run all of the magical creatures off. The animals were the whole reason that he picked this place. The thick woods were no doubt a hideout for them. "As long as they stay quiet, I won't mind. Well, goodnight Luna." he said, walking out of her room and down the stairs into his own. She looked down at the pile of blankets where her bed should be. It seemed that her father hadn't magicked any furniture yet. Luna thought the blankets would be fine.

She exchanged the outfit that she'd been in all day for her nightie, then fell down onto the blankets. Pulling the edge of a light blue one over herself, she fell asleep to the sound of Sirinymphs outside her window.

.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✰.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Luna's eyes fluttered open as she was awakened by distant booming sounds. When she sat up and looked out of her window, she realized that it was still very dark outside. _What could that be?_ she wondered. Not even bothering to change out of her cotton nightgown, she went downstairs, past her sleeping father, and out of the house. She followed the sounds into the woods. The booming got louder as she got closer to the source. There was a burst of blue light during each sound, and even though it only lasted a few seconds, it was enough for her to find her way along with the help of the full moon. Outside of Malfoy Manor, past the boundaries of the barrier, Draco stood with his back to the house, angrily casting one spell after another.

He didn't notice her watching him for a few minutes until he finally looked up from the boulder he was shooting at.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Luna said, feeling a bit like an intruder since she hadn't announced her presence. She thought she saw him wipe away a few tears, but maybe it was only sweat.

Draco thought she was a spirit at first by the way her pale skin and hair glowed in the full moonlight. The flowing white nightgown did nothing to help convince himself that she wasn't. Only when she spoke, did he notice that it was Lunatic Lovegood. He didn't even have the power to smirk at her. He was insanely frustrated and angry. Every joint, every bone, every hair on his head ached. He had no idea why he was even out in the woods, casting balls of energy into a rock like a mad man, and crying his eyes out. Maybe it was too many sleepless nights or maybe the bomb in his brain had finished it's countdown.

Luna decided to venture closer. When she was standing almost directly in front of him, she stopped. As he looked into her silvery, soft eyes, his first instinct was to push her down, or away, put some sort of distance between them. Instead, his emotions came to a final break. There was an empty feeling in his chest, he then reached out and almost crushed her in an embrace, forcing himself not to cry anymore. She pat his back, aware of his need to let everything out. They stayed that way for a good few minutes.

Then, Luna heard her father's voice. It had taken on a steely tone. "I know you...Malfoy." Xenophilius said, walking up out of the shadows. "Get away from her!" Under normal circumstances, Draco would be confrontational. This was _not_ normal circumstances. He released Luna, and ran back to his family's mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Starting to see a pattern yet? hehe  
>I guess this is gonna be over the 3 chapters that I expected.<br>Oh well, hope your loving it!

.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✰.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Luna and Xeno walked back through the woods in silence. She felt sad for Draco and wanted to apologize, though she didn't quite know what for. She also felt bad for her father. It must be very traumatizing when your daughter gets kidnapped and locked away. Luna was never one to hold a grudge, she could only imagine how her father felt at that moment. She glanced up, trying to decifer the look on his face, but it was blank. When they reached the house, he let out an audible sigh. "Have you been infected by Snarhooks?" he asked, exhasperated, "The Malfoys..." he couldn't even finish his thoughts. Xenophilius never wanted to discourage his daughter, but he was afraid that she'd be taken from him again.

"It's alright." Luna said, trying to calm him. She didn't know what to do, really, but she did decide that she would apologize to Draco and see if he was okay. She wouldn't go anytime soon, though.

Xeno bent down and hugged her, squeezing slightly, "I'm sorry...if I-" His daughter looked up at him with those large, bright eyes that he'd always loved. He wanted to say "interrupted," but he wasn't sure what he had interrupted exactly. He only knew he didn't like it at all. Luna was entirely too close to that Malfoy, the son of the same Malfoy who ordered her capture. He just couldn't understand how she could possibly forget something as traumatic as what she went through. Admittedly though, he didn't know exactly what happened, she only ever said that no one had hurt her. Right now he had to think, so he walked up to his study/bedroom, leaving Luna with an "I love you."

The sun was coming up soon, and Luna decided that she would try to get more sleep before the day really began.

.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✰.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Xenophilius was gone outside, searching for Cadrakes himself. Luna had told him that she didn't find any in the woods behind their new home, so he wanted to look in the woods across the road. He was very optimistic as he headed out with his wide brimmed, orange sunhat on. Luna watched him out of the kitchen window, walking away. "Now, what will I do?" She wondered aloud, putting a finger to her chin. She couldn't get Draco out of her mind. Of course! It was her conscience that wouldn't leave her alone about him. She owed him anyway. Maybe he didn't remember it, but she did.

Though Xeno hadn't told her, she knew he didn't want her to see the Malfoy, but this would be very quick. She'd apologize and leave. Faster than a Gallenack could change its stripes, and that was very fast. She smiled to herself, put on an old green cardigan, and left.

She ran towards Malfoy Manor, trying to be quick before her father came back and found her gone. He would come looking for her again in that case, but she'd taken a different route than before. Suddenly, the hedges came into view. Luna didn't make it any farther because she tripped over a root and down a bit of a slope. She ripped the skirt that she wore, and mud got all over her clothes and in her hair too. She sat on the carpet of dead leaves, dazed for a moment. A Nargle must have tripped me. She sighed. Standing, she attempted to dust herself off, but there was too much mud in all the worst places for it to be. Oh well. She would have to hurry indefinitely now.

Getting as close to the manor as she could, she started to shout, "Draco Malfoy!"

Upon hearing his name being called, he made his way outside. He walked out on the step and seeing Luna Lovegood once again, thought that she was like a particular infection he couldn't get rid of. It was bad enough that she'd been on his mind since last night. This girl had seen him at his weakest more than once. He lifted the barrier and when he got closer to her, noticed she was covered in mud. "Bloody hell, what's happened to you?" He wrinkled his nose at her looking like a mess. Or maybe some kind of mud creature that only she believed in.

"I'm sorry. For my father, that is. I know how you needed, well, something." she said, ignoring his surprise and question.

He raised an eyebrow down at her. "You should clean yourself up Lovegood." Draco snapped, turning around and walking towards the manor. He stopped, "Aren't you coming?" Luna was suddenly very confused. Come inside? She tilted her head, looking at him strangely, but followed behind as he walked across the grass and up the stairs.

"I don't know if I have any clothes here that will fit you." Draco muttered. He directed her to his room where she would find the large bathroom that was connected to it.

"Where's your mum?" Luna asked as she looked around the huge, seemingly empty palace. It couldn't even be called a house. They stood outside of his bedroom door.

"She's busy." he vaguely told her, opening the large, wooden door. The first thing that caught her eye was a cello in front of the window. The dark blue curtains let in a sliver of light through the middle, but a mini chadelier hanging down from the tall ceiling was responsible for most illumination. "Go ahead. I'll find you something to wear." Even Draco, himself, couldn't understand why he was being so nice and accomidating. He made himself sick. He left the room, unable to make up his mind.

Luna just observed the richly decorated place. For someone so fortunate, he didn't look to be any better off. She smiled to herself and even blushed a little. Draco Malfoy was never so nice to her. Except, of course, that once when she'd been here before. She turned around, looking into the bathroom. "While I'm here," she reasoned "I suppose I might as well wash up." she suspected her father wouldn't be home until dark.

Draco looked around in his mother's endless wardrobe. Narcissa had so many clothes, she surely wouldn't miss a single dress and not to mention, she had just left to visit Lucius in Azkaban. In the very back, he found a dark blue, satin dress. It looked as if it would fit her well enough, so he took it and laid it on his bed.

Luna came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She saw a pair of panties and a dress lying on the bed in front of her and guessed that they were the clothes Draco promised. She put them on and walked out, surprised to find him standing against the railing in front of the door. Her hair was still damp, but it hung in waves to her hips. "I didn't know you could play." She commented. He looked confused, then realized that she was referring to the cello in his room.

"My mother taught me how when I was young." he answered, going into his room and picking up the string instrument. Luna sat on his bed and he got into a chair next to the window. When he started playing some music, she thought it was the greatest thing she'd ever heard. Next to the music of the Sirinymphs, of course, but he was close. The tune was light like air, and happy.

"Wonderful." she smiled, clapping for him.

"You're odd." his own mouth cracked a smile, "I'll never be as good as mother."

"Well, thank you for letting me listen anyway. I do think you're very talented." Luna told him, standing, "I should go. My father will be home soon." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arm. "Yes?" She asked, turning back to face him.

He didn't know what he wanted at that second. He wanted her, he didn't. He was disgusted by her idiocy, but she listened to him. Finally, his dominance asserted itself and he squeezed as hard as he could, hurting her. "You have no idea." He said, yanking her towards his body. "You don't know anything!" He kissed her hard then threw her onto his bed.

Luna's eyes were wide. This was strange and she didn't like it. Yet, she did, she liked this attention.

"Draco! What is going on in here?" He froze. Turning around, he was met with the angry stare of his mother, Narcissa. She saw Luna, lying on Draco's bed like a frightened rabbit. "I...think I know you." She said, looking as if she'd seen a ghost

"Mother, please." Draco sneered, looking at her.

"What about those papers, hmm?" Narcissa sharply cast her eyes back to her son, "Your father trusts you and you can't even keep up with the little work that he left."

Luna could tell by the scowl on his face that maybe his mum caused some of his stress lately. Her harping just then didn't help that preception. "Go, I'll be in his office later." He told his mother.

She left his room, sighing aggitatedly. When the door closed behind her, Narcissa rolled her eyes. Her son could be so infuriating sometimes. The she wondered,_ was that my dress?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** This chapter is a little less Draco/Luna...  
>But it's necessary.<p>

.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✰.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

Draco made sure that she was gone before he sat next to where Luna lay on his bed. He didn't feel like bullying her anymore, he only smoothed back his hair and buried his face in his hands. Responsibilities were such a burden. Draco felt a hand patting and rubbing his shoulder. "You know, you shouldn't let things like that get you down so much. If you don't mind a few Nargles, you could come to my house and visit, it might help. I know my father probably wouldn't like it, but..." Luna trailed off, trying to come up with reasons. Draco was amused. Did Loony have a crush? Then again, maybe she was right. He absolutely had to get out of this rather large, empty prison.

"Sure." He said as cool as he could manage, completely interrupting her chatter.

She hadn't really expected that. "Oh. Well, we should go now then." he raised his eyebrow at her as she stood up, "Before my father gets there." she explained. So, they decided to go by way of the floo.

In a bit of smoke and no time, they were standing in the middle of the Lovegood's kitchen. She lead him around, showing him unusual things, telling him that her father had tried to replace some of the items they lost when the dementors burned up their old home. "What about your room?" he finally asked, "What does that look like?" she tentatively lead him up to her mostly empty room. A few editions of the Quibbler were piled in a corner and blankets were heaped in the center. The shelves on one wall was devoid of any books or trinkets he might've expected to see. It was the polar opposite of his own bedroom.

Luna lay down on one of the blankets she had spread out and motioned for Draco to do the same.

Together, they watched the night sky on her ceiling. The moon was very bright and round this time, she noticed, so wrapped up in the way the dark, whispy clouds covered parts of it. Then, she caught Draco pulling out his wand from the corner of her eye. With a light flick, a dragon appeared in the painting. It flew around the moon, displaying all of it's shining dark green scales, and weaving through the clouds. "There. It looks much better now." Luna smiled at his comment. When she turned her head to look at him, he had already gotten up. "I'm going now, Lovegood. I've got better things to do than hangout with someone like you. I've already lowered myself enough by just being here." Though his remark was snide, he leaned down and kissed her quickly on the cheek, "Thanks anyway." Luna nodded, too shocked for words.

She got up from her place on the floor, watching the dragon, when Xeno came through the door at dusk. She went down to meet him and, by the way that his shoulders were slumped, she could guess what happened, or what had _not_ happened, rather. She tried comforting him, but nothing could be done. He smiled faintly and hugged her. "My dear Luna, I may be a failure, but at least I have you." she hugged the man back, knowing he'd come out of his bad mood eventually. Suddenly, Xenophilius stepped back, seeming to see her for the first time, "Where did you get that dress?"

She thought of telling him what happened, but instead she lied, "I did some shopping. There were some sales going on, you know." As much as she hated lying, she would hate it even more if her father knew the truth about where she'd gotten it.

He shrugged it off and asked no more questions. Instead, he opted for going to bed early.

.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✰.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

At Malfoy Manor, Draco sat behind his father's desk, arranging and re-arranging the many quills. He was tired, but his mother wouldn't let him sleep. He imagined that it was about midnight. "Do you think I'm stupid?" Narcissa asked, wearing her nightgown and a scowl.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well. That girl, the spacey Lovegood. You can't have feelings for her, Draco." her son was crazy if he thought she couldn't see it. She could tell that her son had some affection for her after a few days of the girl's capture when Voldemort still used their home as a base. Draco had warned the death eaters that no one would be allowed to hurt her and he would sneak down to the cellar to talk to her. Or maybe bully her, she didn't exactly know.

He scoffed, "Feelings for her..."

"I've made you a luncheon date tomorrow with a very pleasant pure blood girl. Her name is Astoria Greengrass and she's the daughter of a friend of mine. You would do well to give her a chance, she's just lovely. A much better match for you, I believe." Narcissa crossed her arms, waiting for her son's protesting reply, but he said nothing. "Your father and I only want the best..." She went up to him and kissed him on top of his head, then left out of the office and up to her room.

Her words lingered behind, floating in the air around his ears. It was just like them to get involved in his love life, but what could he do about it? He knew what his mother thought. She felt that Luna wasn't worthy enough of the Malfoy name, as if Draco would ever dream of such a thing. He could only imagine what his father would say.

"Her crazy father hates me anyhow." he reasoned, "In any case, I can do what I want. It's not like I have any interest in that loony girl anyway." So, he had it in his brain that he would have lunch with Astoria, but only because he wanted to, not because he was being forced. The idea sounded much more appealing to him when put that way. It was getting late before Draco decided to try to get some rest, twelve o'clock sharp would come all too early.

.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✰.•°*"˜˜"*°•.

In the morning, at seven, Narcissa walked into her son's room only to find an empty bed. Going downstairs, she saw him dozing on the antique sofa still fully dressed in yesterday's suit near the fire place. When had he finally passed out? She wondered. "Maybe I've been... too hard on him." Surely he understood how stressed she was too. Without her husband around, Narcissa almost had no idea what to do with herself. She never wanted any of the things concerning the death eaters to happen. Letting Voldemort in had been a mistake she wished she could go back and change, for her family's sake. The woman caressed her son's sleeping face. "Draco, wake up."

He yawned and stretched out, rubbing at his eyes, "Have the house elves started preparing lunch?" He asked.

"Yes, I've already given them their orders." Narcissa wanted to hug her son just then. Looking at his tousled white blonde hair, she was reminded her of when he was smaller. Now, her child had been replaced with this grown man and still, she loved him. Even for all of his adult mistakes.

"Well," Draco took the already loosened tie from around his neck and tossed it carelessly to the floor, "I should start getting ready then." She was surprised that he wasn't going to put up a fight at all. Satisfied, she left the room to get ready herself.

In his bedroom upstairs, Draco went through his wardrobe for a suit to wear. Everything seemed so boring and watered down. All of the interest had been taken out of his life. He grabbed something, not really caring what it was and shut the doors. Then, something caught his eye. Luna's clothes, now clean, were lying there on the edge of his bed. A house elf must've cleaned them, he thought. He felt something like guilt, but shrugged it off, picking up her clothes and throwing them across the room.

A few hours later, Draco waited at the end of a long dining table for Astoria. His mother would likely be watching them from another room. The sound of the large doors opening and the clicking of heels on the floor told him that she had arrived. "Finally." he said under his breath, impatient.

She came in wearing a knee length navy colored dress. The way she walked behind the house elf that led her was very graceful. "Hello. You're Mr. Malfoy, yes?" he noticed that she had a very musical voice and followed the notes up and down. Her dark brown hair was in a simple knot with her bangs cut straight across her forehead. He decided that his mother had been right, Astoria was lovely. Of course, he'd never say that.

"I am." He answered.

She nodded gesturing to the place set on his right, "Are you going to pull this chair out for me or will I have to do it myself?" He grumbled, but stood and did what she asked. "Thank you." She smiled, sitting down as gracefully as she walked.

"Have you always been like this or did your owners find a trainer for you?" Draco smirked at his own little joke, but she ignored him.

"I didn't know that you would be so rude or I wouldn't have come." She didn't even look at him, keeping her chocolate brown eyes focused on the wall in front of her, "Your silverware isn't arranged properly and there's no napkin in your lap. Not to mention, your posture is horrid." She clarified, ignoring what he'd said.

He stared at her in disbelief, "I'm rude? You're the one telling me how to act in my own house, girl." He pouted like a child, turning his head from her. After a few moments of silence, dinner was served. Draco was surprised by her, and thought that was a very attractive thing.

"I know your type, Mr. Malfoy." Astoria said, smiling to herself.


End file.
